


Overheated

by sarsa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fingering, Smut, so much biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: If he went up on the bed it would overheat his laptop he said. The only thing that gets overheated however is your body.





	

It was cute, how shy he could, but underneath the shyness you knew lay a possessive side to him. You knew he loved your constant phone calls, now that he admitted he wanted you always, even when you were in the same room together.  
  
"Come up onto the bed~"   
  
"What??? Ho-how can I go up on the bed!?"  
  
You pouted, looking down at him so he could see your face, "What's wrong with coming up on the bed?"  
  
He was blushing now, looking flustered, "Well, I'm not saying something's wrong but," he gestured at his laptop, "But thi-this laptop! If I put it on the bed, the air won't flow. And then the CPU will get overheated... Yeah, uh, anyways." he paused, looking down, a small smile on his face, "Still, if you want me to go up.. I'll do it later. After this is done."  
  
There was a pause, just you two looking at one another, smiles finally adorning both of your faces before he spoke again.  
  
"Should we just look at each other like this right now? ...I have to work, but I feel sleepy. I'll just look at like this and take a short break...and and if I can't stand it... I'll go and sit beside you." he looked at you, almost shyly, "And no more jokes over the phone, okay~? Oh...you're smiling again. You're so cute... haha. I'll hang up now."  
  
You weren't sure when it was he that finally had climbed into bed next to you - you had felt your eyes start to close only a few minutes after he had hung up and you had fallen asleep for a short nap. When you awoke, you felt his comforting presence next you, arms wrapped around you tightly. You froze slightly, not wanting to wake him up should he be sleeping.  
  
"Ah... you're awake..." he whispered into your ear, tickling it, "I didn't want to wake you, you were so cute sleeping..."  
  
"Mmm... did you get some rest though?" you asked, wriggling your body to better relax against his.  
  
"A-ah..." he stuttered slightly, the sudden movement of your body against his startling him, "I... I got recharged watching you sleep so don't worry. But... I'm still on my break so lets stay like this a little bit more."  
  
You were happily surprised to hear him say so, normally the moment you had awoken he'dve gone straight back to work. So you smiled happily, cuddling into his body even more, noticing his little gasp. Truthfully, you loved teasing him as much as he loved teasing you back. He seemed to realize finally what you were doing as he buried his face into your neck, nipping at your ear before gently biting into your neck, then kissing the area he had marked.   
  
"Ah... what should I do..." you heard him murmer against your skin, "It's so hard..."  
  
You stifled a giggle behind your hand, not sure what he meant by what was so hard... you had an idea though.  
It was quiet for a moment, and you felt his thumb gently stroking the skin of your exposed thigh - the same skirt he had asked you to pull down earlier was still on, and in your sleep had been pulled up from your movement.  
  
"I..." he began in a whisper, straight into your ear, "I don't want... to make you mine completely just yet... not all the way, it's too soon but... ah... you're so cute, I want you to see you react... I want to make you feel good... after all I've put you through. I want you to see... see how much I love you..."  
  
You felt your breath catch in your throat, his hand was slowly moving up your thigh, and you weren't sure if you even were breathing at this point.  
"Will you let me give you a tease...of what I want to do to you?" He whispered in your ear, "Ahh... I need to excercise my fingers... I have lots of work to do... will you help me?"  
  
His hand was underneath your skirt completely now... hovering just outside your panties, and you felt him bite again at your neck, waiting for your answer.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Once I make you mine... you're mine..." his voice was low, whispering into your ear harshly and you felt yourself shudder as he began to rub with one finger on the outside of your panties, "I don't ever want to lose you, I want to leave myself on you for everyone to know that you are mine."  
All of his words were followed by sharp bites and nips to your neck, as he continued to rub you gently through your panties - he had warned you he was a biter. But your only responses were moans and whimpers... and he took his free hand to cover your mouth.  
  
"Sshhh..."   
  
You could only whimper in response, and you could almost feel his smirk as he began to slip a finger beneath your panties.  
  
"Aahh... so you were teasing me for a reason..." he whispered, using a finger to dip into your wetness.   
  
You moaned, wriggling your body in an attempt to get him to move faster, but he only gripped your body tightly, to stop you from moving.  
"Don't..." he bit your neck again, "I'm already excited enough as it is... I need to concentrate on my work."   
  
A finger was suddenly thrust inside of you, and it took everything to not jerk your hips forward - not that you could as he had a firm grip on your entire body.   
You could feel him throbbing against you as he nibbled on your neck, "Even with just my finger inside you... you feel so good, I can't wait to have you all to myself, to feel you and only you..."   
He crooked his finger inside of you, gently pushing, rubbing... and you could swear he was almost laughing at the way he was making you whimper and beg through the hand he still had covering your mouth. His thumb began to gently rub against your clit, and he seemed to take delight in the way you struggled against in in vain, finally removing his hand from your mouth to reach a hand to your breast.  
  
"Ah... I'd love to bite you everywhere...but," he slipped in another finger, eliciting a soft whimper from you, "This is the perfect position right now."  
  
So instead his hand managed to sneak its way underneath your shirt, taking a nipple between two fingers and pinching it slightly. You uttered a soft whimper which made him chuckle, nipping again at your neck before inserting another finger, relishing in the way it made your body shudder against him. His thumb was stroking your clit faster now, and even despite Seven's firm grip on your body you were struggling against him to move, to jerk your body towards him, and you could only bury your face into the pillow in an attempt to stifle your moans.  
  
"Aww~ I want to see that cute face when you cum..." He whispered into your ear, "You've been trying to get my attention for so long, don't hide from me now."   
  
You could only mumble a vague reply, breathless from the stimulation, your hands gripping the sheets so hard your knuckles were white as you felt yourself begin to climax.  
  
"L-Luciel..." you barely managed to utter, feeling his fingers curl up, hitting the spot that began to make your body shiver as you began to climax.  
  
"Sshh... I want to feel your body. I want to feel how good I make you feel, I love you, show me how much you love me."  
  
You felt him smile against his neck before his teeth bit down on you again, harder this time as you felt your body jerk beside his, your climax leaving you breathless and shaking beside him.  
  
"I..." you tried to speak but couldn't, feeling light-headed from your orgasm.  
  
You felt him turn you over, so you were facing him where he was looking at you proudly, and you watched (with a slight blush) as he tasted his fingers, "You're... so sweet tasting. Exactly like how I thought you'd taste. Kind of sweet...and salty... like honey buddha chips!" he studied you for a moment, particularly your neck, "Ah, looks like I left some marks, too, you don't mind do you?"  
  
You shook your head, "No I, um... I kind of liked the biting."  
  
He chuckled, "Of course you did, I knew you would after I told you I'd bite you if you kept teasing me. And sure enough you did keep teasing me."   
  
You pouted, "But I got your attention!"  
  
"Well, yes... that's...that's true."   
  
You looked at him, then turned your gaze to his clearly bulging pants, and his gaze followed yours before he shook his head, "No, no. Don't worry about me right now," he paused for a moment, "It'll make me work harder to know I have something to look forward too. Although..."  
  
He looked at you, a devilish smirk adorning his face, "I wasn't lying when I said I was a sadist~ You know this was just a taste right? When I make you mine..."  
  
You cut him off with a kiss, which he deepened, biting your lip and you let out a soft moan, taking a hand to grab the back of his head, clutching at his hair.   
  
When you parted you looked at him at smiled, "I've stuck around with you through all of this... and you think I'm not a masochist?" you joked.  
  
This made him blush, but he cleared his throat, quickly recovering, "Well! Then! I..." He got up, kissing you on the forehead quickly before getting off the bed and retrieving his laptop, "I need to work on finishing this up!" He glanced over at you, quietly murmering to himself what you presumed was a prayer, "Because we have a lot to do and I... I definitely ehem... need to take the time to properly make you mine."   
  
You giggled, "Oh great Seven oh Seven! Hurry and finish your work! I'll be waiting!"   
  
He smiled, before placing his headphones back onto his head and sitting down on the floor and going back to what he had been doing prior.  
You took a moment to look at him, smiling at him happily before getting up to clean yourself up. He had made quite the mess of you. Humming to yourself, you made your way to the bathroom and paused to look in the mirror to see what exactly he meant by "some marks." Your neck was indeed marked with "some marks", some of which couldn't even be considered hickeys - more like dental records.  
"Well, Zen's gonna freak if he sees these." you muttered, only imagining the rant Zen would go off on and him subsequently asking if you needed to be rescued. You laughed at that image before cleaning up and going off to prepare lunch for the two of you, happy that he was finally starting to make you his one and only. 

**Author's Note:**

> la la la la I'm 707 trash~~ forever and always~~~ la la la la~   
> I may make a continuation of their actual first on time. (who am I joking I totally fucking will because I can't help myself.) I kind of rushed the end but oh well.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
